Harry and Ginnys' Sixth Year
by We Are All Infinite
Summary: This is the story of how Ginny wins Harrys heart in Harrys Sixth Year and the obstacles they have to go through in their relationship. VOLDEMORTS DEAD. But Harrys parents still died and Remus, Sirus, Tonks, and Fred are alive. Thanks for reading! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_** Enjoy!**_

* * *

** CHAPTER 1-THE BET: PART 1**

** GINNYS POINT OF VIEW!**

I lay in bed thinking. Harry had arrived earlier this evening and he was currently with Ron and Hermione in Rons room. I've been waiting practically all summer to see him. We've exchanged a few letters while he was at the Dursleys. I was so glad he was here and not with that horrid family of his. And he _hugged me!.._ wait..why was I acting like an obsessed fangirl?

_**Maybe because you are**_ **one**, said the tiny voice in my head.

_Still I have a boyfriend for merlins sake!, _I thought. Dean and I had gotten together after my breakup with Michael last year. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!", I yelled. The door clicked open and I looked up to see none other than Harry Potter standing in the doorway. "Harry", I said sitting up. "Come in" I said. He walked in closing the door behind him. Neither of us said anything for a while. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Sure" he said sitting down next to me on my twin sized bed.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"Upstairs. They started arguing so I sneaked out before they could drag me into it. I don't think they noticed.", he said.

I laughed," They need to stop being so stubborn and just get together".

"Tell me about it" he said chuckling. God, I love his laugh.

_**You have a boyfriend Ginny. **__I know, I know._

"Nice room" said Harry looking around at my dark purple walls. "Thanks, I redecorated. Last year the wakks were light blue. I also got rid of most of my posters" I said bluching thinking that most of my posters were of him. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"Yeah, Ron told me. His room looks good. Better than last year anyway." he said.

"Oh please, don't remind me. Those horrid Cannon posters all over the place." I said shaking my head with a disgusted look on my face. He laughed at my reaction. "So what quidditch team do you like?" he asked curiously.

"Holeyhead Harpies" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "They're really something those Harpies" he said.

"Yup. And don't forget it" I said. He laughed. "To be honest I always thought you liked the Cannons like Ron."

"Cannons?" I snorted in an unladylike manner. "Please, they suck. The keeper never blocks any goals. The chasers don't know how to get a firm grip on the ball, and all the beaters do is fly around swinging their bats randomly. They only good one is the seeker, and he isn't even _that_ good." I complained. Harry raised his eyebrows again with an amused expression on his face."Don't let Ron hear you say that." he said smiling.

I grinned," What about you? Who's your favorite team?" I asked.

"Falmouth Falcons" he responded. "They're not _that _bad. However they have nothing on the Harpies"

"You think the Harpies are better than the Falcons?" he asked.

"Yes, I matter of fact I do." I said daring him to disagree. "Well if you're so sure, how about a bet?" he challenged. This time it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "I'm listening".

"In about one month the Falcons are playing the Harpies." he explained. "Falcons win you owe me 2 galleons."

"And if the Harpies win?" I asked. "I doubt that's going to happen, but if they do win I owe you 2 galleons. Deal?" he asked.

"Lets make it a little more interesting. Falcons win I do your Charms homework. Harpies win you do my DADA homework." I said. "Hermione will freak out if she finds out. You know how she feels about cheating." said Harry.

"True. But we don't have to tell her."

"Hermione's smart. She'll find out eventually." he said.

I sighed dramatically, "You're no fun, Potter." He laughed. "How about this, Harpies win I take you out to lunch. Falcons win you have to tell the whole Gryffindot house I'm a better quidditch player than you. Deal?"

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand. He grinned. I stared into his emerald green eyes and I swear I could've melted right in the spot. Slowly his grin disappeared and he was leaning in. Wait.. what? Leaning in? As in for a kiss leaning in? Our faces were inches away from each other and our lips were about to touch when-

"GINNY! HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! DINNER!" yelled my mother from the kitchen.

Harry and I jumped apart guiltily. We heard steps coming from upstairs. "That's probably Ron and 'Mione. We should get going." I said awkardly. "Um.. yeah" he said getting up and heading towards the door. I followed.

"Harry" I said before he opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"It's really good to have you back" I whispered smiling slightly. He smiled back. "Thanks, it's good to be back" he said before opening the door and walking out.

That night I dreamt of what would have happened if my mother hadn't interrupted.

* * *

_**A/N-Well there you go! The first chapter. I already started on the second chapter so that would be up by maybe Monday or Tuesday. This story isn't about Voldemort, yes Voldemort does exist but this fanfiction is going to be mainly about Harry and Ginny. Please Review! Thanks :) Have a good weekend!**_

_**PS: I don't know if this is long enough or not so please tell me if it's ok or if it should be longer! Thanks! Goodbye!**_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed the story. It means a lot. This chapter is going to be a little longer than last chapter. Soo enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: BACK TO HOGWARTS**

**Point Of View: Harry Potter**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I smiled. Today was the day we were going back to hogwarts. I threw the covers back and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I went over to Rons bed and grabbed the water bottle from his nightstand table and opened it. I poured a little on his face. He wrinkled his nose but didn't wake up. I covered my mouth to control my laughter and poured a little more on his face. This time he groaned and slapped the bottle away. Grinning mischievously, I poured the rest of the water on his face.

He quickly woke up and glared at me. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It's time to get up, don't want to be late for hogwarts." I said grapping a change of clothes and walking to the bathrooms. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put on some boxers and a pair of muggle jeans. I looked around for my shirt but didn't find it. I sighed realizing that I probably left it up in Rons room.

I unlocked the door and bumped into something, or someone.

"I'm sorry." I know that voice. I looked up and stared into a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't know you were in there. Sorry" said Ginny.

"I-um.. It's.. it's fine" I stuttered. "Umm.. Harry" she said.

"Yeah" I said absentmindedly still staring in her eyes.

"You can let go of me now" she responded awkwardly.

I realized I still had my hands on her small waist. "Oh, sorry" I said blushing slightly. She laughed softly causing me to smile. "It's alright, now if you excuse me I need to use the bathroom before Ron comes. Don't want to be late"

"Yeah sure" I said moving out the way so she can get through. I started walking to Rons room when I heard her yell "And put a shirt on, Potter!"

I chuckled, "You know you like it!" I shouted back. I heard her laugh.

* * *

After I finished getting ready I went down stairs where Ginny and Hermione were already sitting eating breakfast. I sat down across from Ginny and, catching her eye I winked. She smiled back at me.

"Here you go Harry" said setting a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Is Ron ready yet?" she asked.

"Um no he was still doing some last minute packing." I said digging into my plate. I heard Hermione sigh loudly from her spot. "I told him to do it last night but he just never listens" she said rolling her eyes.

"He's just being Ron" I said. "Anything interesting in that piece of garbaje?" I asked gesturing toward the Dailey Prophet that Hermione was reading. "Not really. Just the usual. 'Minister of Magic speaks about retiring'" she said reading the title. I was glad the Minister was retiring. Everyone hated him. All he did was sit around doing nothing. "I wonder who's going to be the new minister once he retires" I said.

"IF he retires" said Ginny. "It says he's _thinking _about retiring. And if he does they say that maybe Kingsley will be the new minister. I don't really care really, anyone will do better than that scum"

"Ginny, language!" scolded . Ginny rolled her eyes. I grinned. Typical Ginny. "Anything interesting in the Quibbler?" I asked Ginny who recently had been reading the magezine.

"There's always something interesting in the Quibbler." she said. "It might not always be true, but it's still interesting."

Hermione snorted. "Oh please, I don't think that made up creatures are considered interesting"

"We don't know for sure that they're made up. For all we know they could really exist. Remember, we live in a magical world with flying cars, 150 year old men. Anythings possible." said Ginny glaring at Hermione.

I laughed. Hermione glared at me and I quickly shut up. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Ron entering and sitting next to me. "Morning everyone!" he greeted as he stuffed his face with the eggs. "You're disgusting" said Ginny before getting up and heading upstairs. Ron looked after her and shrugged. "So, finally. September first. Going back to hogwarts. It feels so great. Think about it next year will be our last then we're free! FREE!" he said grinning.

"Somebody woke up happy" said Hermione wearing an amused expression on her face. It wasn't everyday Ronald Weasley was excited to go back to school. "Yeah well." he said.

"C'mon now. Enough chitchat go get your trunks. We need to leave." said .

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting in a compartment with Ginny. Ron and Hemione were off in the prefects meeting. "So captain, when are tryouts?" asked Ginny putting her feet on top of my lap. I raised my eyebrows. "Really, we're not even at Hogwarts yet and you already want to know when tryouts are" I said pushing her legs off of me.

She glared at me."I want to be prepared. Not that I have anything to worry about. I'm sure my _dear_ friend will make sure I make the team." she said with an innocent look on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Nice try." was all I said.

"Git", she muttered. "Heard that" I responded. She stuck her toung out at me.

"Real mature, Gin"

"Thanks you" she responded.

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I thought about the events that happend last night in Ginnys room. I just couldn't forget that almost kiss. "Hey Gin" I said.

"Hmm?" she said. "About last night.." I started but was interrupted by someone opening the compartment door.

"Ginny! I've been looking all over for you!" said Dean Thomas, one of my roomates. He walked in and kissed Ginnys cheek. I glared at him. I had no idea he was with Ginny. She could've mentioned it in one of her letters or the night before when we almost kissed.

"Hello, mate!" said Dean. I smiled but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace. "Hey" was all I said.

"So how about we go to the other compartment, Ginny. Seamus is there with Padma, Anabell, and Isabel."

Ginny glanced at me. "Um sure. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, great." said Dean getting up and leaving closing the compartment door behind him. Neither one of us said anything for a moment. "I better get going. Tell Ron and Hemione that I'll see them later Ok?"

I just nodded. I know I shouldn't be mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong, but still. I just couldn't stand to look at her. "Bye Harry" she said and left. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. It had started to rain and I watched the raindrops on the window. Slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

What felt like a lifetime later I felt someone shake me awake. "Oi, mate. C'mon wake up. We're here." said Ron. I stood up and stretched, yawning. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Couple hours. Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"She left with Dean." I said while putting my hogwarts robes over my muggle clothes and grabbing my trunk. Quickly we got off the train and onto the platform. We ran to get a carriage before they were all gone. During the ride to the castle we talked and laughed without a care in the world.

Once we arrived and were seated in the Great Hall we waited patiently for the first years to get sorted and for Dumbledore to finish his speech about the new school year.

After that food started appearing on the long tables and everyone dug in eating until they couldn't eat anymore. I looked around the Gryffindor table looking for Ginny. Once I found her and caught her eye, I grinned at her. She grinned back and my heart skipped a beat. Why did she do this to me? I don't know but I didn't mind. She made me happy, I thought happily.

That night while I was lying in my cozy four-poster bed up in the Gryffindor tower I couldn't deny my feeling anymore. I knew for sure that I, Harry James Potter, had a crush on Ginerva Molly Weasley.

_This is going to be an interesting year. _I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N-There you go! Second chapter! How did you guys like it? Again I want your thought on the length of the story. If it should be longer or not. I spent about 2 hours maybe writing it. Haha. **

**Tomorrow I don't have school so YAY! I'm going to start on the third chapter tomorrow and hopefully I'll have it up by maybe Friday. I live in South America so I don't finish school until December. Bummer! But oh well, like I said my goal is to have it up by Friday. Until then! Bonjour**

**xxx ~Carolina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**Point of View: Hermione Granger**

I woke up early that morning like I always did to get ready for the day. I was really excited to get my timestable today. Everyone would probably think I was crazy, but I'm not. Studying helped me get my mind off things.

Most people go out for a run or want to be alone when they feel stressed out or angry. Not me. The was I get my mind off things was studying. Or reading a great book. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of comfy jeans with a thin dark red sweater. Just as I was about to get my robes on I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said. "It's me!" I heard Ginny say. I smirked. "I don't know any me!" I responded.

"Ha ha, very funny 'Mione. Now let me in!"she yelled banging on the door. "Alright, alright" I said going over to the door and opening it so she can come in. Once she was in she turned to me and glared playfully. I just smiled innocently and finished putting on my robes and shoes. "I'm suprised you're up so early" I told her.

"Yeah, so am I" said the red-head. She stayed silent while I got ready. "You're quiet." I told her. "Everything ok?" She nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?" she asked confused.

I wondered if I should tell her about Harry. Over the summer I realized from the way he looked at her, that he thought of her as something more than a friend. And I knew she never really got over him. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shut it quickly before she noticed anything.

_What am I thinking!? I can't meddle in their lives!, _I thought. I turned back to Ginny shaking my head. "Just asking" I said smiling softly. "We better get going. Don't wanna be late on the first day." I said grabbing my backpack off the bed and leaving before Ginny could ask anymore questions not even bothering to see if she was following or not.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall Ginny and I sat down near the end of the table where it wasn't that crowded. "Aren't you going to go sit with Dean?" I asked. Ginny stared at me. "Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to _always _sit with him. I can sit with other people to, you know?" she said. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean it that way, you know I didn't." I said.

"If you didn't want me to sit with you, you could've just said so!" said Ginny. I was shocked. Ginny wasn't like this, did I do something wrong? I just sat there opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Then all of a sudden Ginny started laughing. I looked up confused.

"Oh 'Mione. You're so gullible." she chuckled. "What?" I asked stupidly. Ginny just kept on laughing. "You should of seen your face!" said Ginny chuckling. I suddenly realized what was happening. I just got fooled. "You're so mean!" I said although I couldn't keep from smiling. "Payback for today"said Ginny. I rolled my eyes. "You want to laugh" she said poking me. With that we both started giggling.

"What's so funny?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Ron sitting down next to me. I glanced at Ginny but she was looking at somebody else. This _someone_ was Harry who had taken a seat next to Ginny who was sitting across from me. I smiled to myself. Those two were soo going to end up together. "Nothing. It's nothing" I said turning back to Ron.

"Timetables! Here you go." said Professor McGonagalls voice. I looked up and waited until she had reached us. "Here you go, Granger. Weasley, Potter, Weasley" she said handing the timetables out. "Good luck and have a good year." she said before walking away.

"What do you have this morning 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"History of Magic. Then Potions, then Ancient Runes. Free Period. DADA, Herbology and then Muggle Studies." I said reading off the list. Harry and Ron stared at me. "What?" I asked. They both just shook their heads and went back to reading their tables. "What about you, Gin?" I heard Harry ask her.

"Free , Muggle Studies, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Potion, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, History of Magic. The basic." said Ginny. "Bloody hell, Gin. You're as bad as Hermione. And you're taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid?" said Ron. He leaned in whispering, "Not to be mean or anything, but he's a bit barmy isn't he. I mean last year he taught us about those wierd animals that nobody could see. You shouldn't take that class Gin, it's dangerous."

Ginny glared at her brother. "You're an idiot you know that?" she said getting up and grabbing her things and leaving. "Well I have Potions this morning." said Ron obviously not caring about Ginny. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Me too" said Harry. We got up to head for their classes. I turned left to head for History of Magic while Harry and Ron turned right in the direction of the Dungeons.

**Change of Point Of View: Normal**

As they turned the corner they heard something. The boys looked at each other and turned to where the noise was coming from. They reached a red curtain and Ron glanced at Harry who nodded and opened the curtain. Ron really wasn't expecting to see his little sister snogging Dean, who just so happened to be his roomate. "What the bloody hell!" he yelled. The couple sprang apart. Dean stared at Ron guiltly. But Ginny just glared at him. "What!" she snapped.

"What are you doing!" Ron shouted back. "Snogging my boyfriend what does it look like!"

"I have DADA. I need to go" whispered Dean before leaving. "Git" Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"You can't just go snogging people in public Ginny!"

"We weren't in public you git!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. What's your problem anyway! Just because you've never snogged anyone before doesn't mean I shouldn't."

"Who says I've never snogged anyone!"

"Oh please. Who then? Aunt Muriel?"

Ron took out his wand and fired a spell at her. Luckily Ginny ducked and it didn't hurt her. Just then Harry who was standing there watching the two sibilings fight grabbed Ron and pushed him against the wall. "Don't be stupid Ron!" he yelled trying to knock some common sense to his best mates head.

"I hate you." said Ginny before stalking off. But not before glaring at her older brother. Once she was gone Harry let go of Ron. "I'm sorry mate, but you could've hurt her." he said. Ron brushed himself off. "Doesn't matter. Let's go. We're already late as it is." said the tall red-head.

When they reached potions and got detention by Snape they sat down in the back of the room. As much as he tried, Harry couldn't pay attention. He admitted that it had hurt him when he saw Ginny and Dean together. Was he jealous? What? No way. Then what was it.

"POTTER!" yelled Snape. Harry looked up. "Yes sir?"

"30 points from Gryfinddor!" said Snape. Harry cursed silently. What was wrong with him? Not paying attention in class for some girl. But she wasn't just some girl. She was Ginny.

* * *

**A/N-There you go! DRAMA! Next chapter is going to be quidditch tryouts and Harry and Ginny get a little closer. Also a little Romione romance. I wanted to keep writing but there's only one computer and I unfortunately need to share it. Sorry about the length. From now on the chapters will be longer and more excited! I reached my goal. I was planning to put it up by Friday but I got it up early. Please review! Goodbyee!**

**xxx ~Carolina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts **

**Point of View: Ronald Weasley **

Later that evening I was sitting in the common room with Harry and Hermione. I've been pretty quiet since the thing with Ginny. We never fought before. And I can't believe she said I never snogged anyone! Ok so maybe it's true but still, she had no right! Good thing Harry was there to stop me from doing anything stupid. And I should probably thank him later for not telling Hermione, she could be so annoying sometimes... although she was pretty. I though as I watched her writing on a piece of parchment.

"So I was thinking of doing quidditch tryouts tomorrow." said Harry. I turned to him and nodded. "You are going tryout right?" he asked. I thought about it. Was I good enough? I swallowed. "Ron, you are going to tryout. Right?" he asked again.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh c'mon Ron! You have to go, you'll do great I know it!" encouraged Hermione. This did make me feel better. I grinned. "Ok then, I guess I will."

"Will what?" I turned around to see Lavender Brown standing behind the red sofa. "Will go to tryouts tomorrow.." I told her.

She squealed. "Good luck, Ron. You'll be brilliant." she said kissing my cheek. I sat there completely shocked. After Lavender walked away I turned back to my two best friends. "What just happened?" I asked.

"She fancies you. Only you wouldn't notice that!" snapped Hermione.

Why was she angry? I didn't do anything wrong. Wait.. no. It couldn't be. Was she jealous?

_Only one way to find out, _I thought. "Do you really think so?" I asked her. Hermione looked up from her parchment. "Um.. y-yes. Why are you so interested?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Dunno. I mean she's pretty isn't she 'Mione?" I asked.

She stared at me her mouth open. "I- sure. I guess." she stuttered. Suddenly she stood up and through her things in her bag. It was unlike her to just stuff everything inside. Usually she would pack everything away in a neat manner. "I'm going to bed" she whispered and turned around practically running to her dorm room.

I stared after her. "You are such a git, you know that?" said Harry. "What did I do?" I responded.

"I'm not stupid Ron. I know what you were doing. You were trying to make her jealous." he said. I felt my face burn slightly and Harry smirked. I suddenly felt very guilty.

* * *

**Point of View: Ginny Weasley**

I watched as Hermione ran up to her room. I thought I saw tears in her eyes. What could have made her cry? Or who? I thought as I watched my brothers face burn of something Harry had said. I rolled my eyes. Count on Ron to make Hermione cry.

I got up excusing myself from my friends and followed Hermione. Once I reached her room I knocked softly on the door. I heard sobs on the other side of the door. Probably Hermione.

"Hermione" I said softly. "It's me, Ginny. Open up." I heard a click and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. I walked in and sat down next to Hermione who was lying down on her bed crying into her pillow. "Ron's an idiot" I told her.

She looked up at me and wiped away her tears. "Who said I was crying over Ron?" she asked. I smiled. "You're my best friend Hermione. I know you. Only the git of my brother can make you cry. And I also know my brother. He's a stupid, arrogant, prat." I told her. She laughed slightly. "Tell me about it."

"Mind to tell me what he did?" I asked. She sighed sitting up. "Well it wasn't actually something he did. It was something he said. We were talking about quidditch tryouts and I told him he shouldn't be worried. That he'd do great. Then Lavender came over and wished him good luck and kissed his cheek. He had no idea what was going on so I told him that she fancied him. He asked me if it was true and I asked him why he was so interested" she explained while I listened patiently.

"He said that he thought she was pretty and asked me if I thought so too." she cried.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him yes. That she was pretty and left."

"No! Why would you say that?"

"What was I supposed to say. That she was an ugly, arrogant prat?" she asked.

"YES!" Hermione was smart in many things but boys weren't one of them.

"So you're telling me if Harry fancied a girl, lets say Romilda Vane, and asked you if you thought she was pretty you would tell him that she was an ugly, arrogant prat?" she asked. Ok so she was smart.

"I'm dating Dean not Harry." I said. "Please. You're not fooling anybody" she said blowing her nose in a red hanky.

I opened my mouth to protest but closed it. Hermione would see right through her white lie. "Is it that obvious?" I asked instead. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, the only reason that I notice is because I've known you for years."

I sighed. "God."

"I know" she said. I suddenly got an idea. "Come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bed.

"What, where are we going" she asked curiously. I didn't answer her and pulled her until we reached the common room. "Ok, so I know for sure Ron doesn't like Lavender. So rather he's gone crazy or he finally figured out that you like him" I explained. Her eyes widened, "He knows?" I rolled my eyes. "Probably, so if he wants to be a git and use Lavender to make you jealous, then I think you should give him a taste of his own medicine." I said grinning wickedly. "What are you getting at, Weasley?" she said glaring at me.

"See that guy over there?" I said nodding towards the other side of the common room. Hermione looked up to see a seventh year guy looking over at us. "What about him?" she asked confused. "He fancies you. His name is Cormac McGlaggen." I explained. Hermione nodded. "So, here's the plan-"

* * *

**Point of View: Hermione Granger**

I walked over to Cormac making sure Ron saw me as I walked past him. Cormac grinned as he saw me coming towards him. He was a tall seventh year with short, curly blond hair and light green eyes.

_ I can't believe I let Ginny talk me into this, _I though as I smiled and sat next to him. "Hey" I said. God I was really bad at this.

"Why hello yourself" he said grinning. I held myself back from snorting at this lame pickup line. "I'm Her-" I started.

"Hermione Granger. I know you. I'm-"

"Cormac McGlaggen" I said interrupting him as he had to me. He stared at me and then burst out laughing. "You're funny." he said. "Am I?" I asked smiling. He nodded. "So Hermione, I'm suprised you're not with your friends Weasley and Potter." he said.

"Well I do have other friends other than them you know? Plus I wanted to come talk to you." I said glancing over to Ron who was looking at me and Cormac with a look of disgust on his face. I smiled. My plan was working. Or Ginnys plan.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "Well how about we talk over a butterbeer next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked. I'd rather eat slugs rather than go out with this idiot. "Sure. See you then" I said before getting up and hurrying away.

"What's she playing at?" I heard Ron ask Harry as I passed by. I saw Harry shrug and continue his essay.

* * *

**Point of View: Ginny Weasley**

The next morning I woke up at 6 am. Usually I wouldn't get up this early on a Saturday but today was quidditch tryouts. I got up and took a nice warm shower and pulled on long black tights with a thin white sweater. As I pulled on some tennis shoes on the door opened and in walked Hermione dressed in muggle dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue jacket with white gloves and a matching hat. "Ginny. I couldn't find you last night. I left Cormac and you weren't there!" she said.

"I left." I said simply. "Yes I know that but why?"

"Because quidditch tryouts are today and I had to get some rest" I explained as I pulled my wet red hair in a ponytail. "Come on. Don't want to miss breakfast." I said grabbing my broom and shrinking it so it could fit in my pocket.

* * *

Hermione and I reached the Great Hall and sat down across from Ron and Harry. Ron looked up as we sat down and looked at Hermione. "What?" she snapped. He shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast. I caught Harrys eye and rolled my eyes. He grinned and continued eating.

"Good morning Hermione" said Cormac as he sat next to her. I saw Hermione glance at me before turning back to Cormac. "Morning."

"Just came to say that I'm looking forward to our date next weekend. Meet you in the entrance hall at 5 yeah?" he asked before walking away not even bothering to wait for Hermiones response. "Date? What date? You're going out with that idiot?" asked Ron. _Uh-oh, _I thought. "Yes, I am. Why do you care?" responded Hermione.

"I- um- I don't" stuttered Ron. "Brilliant." replied Hermione.

"I'm going to go head outside for tryouts. Coming Ron?" asked Harry. "You go ahead. I'll be down there in a minute" said Ron. "Ok, Ginny?" he asked me. I nodded and took one last bite of my oatmeal before standing up and following him leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"They're going to death of me" said Harry as we left the Great Hall. "Tell me about it. Hermione told me what Ron did. What's he playing at trying to make her jealous?" I asked. Harry shook his head, "No idea. You know how Ron is. But from what I see, Hermione's doing the same." he said.

"Yeah well I might have something to do with that" I mumbled. "What?" he said coming to a stop. I looked at him. "She was just so sad and I couldn't stand the thought of Ron making her cry like that." I explained.

"Well lets just hope this plan works and brings them together." he said smiling. I smiled back at him. "But if they stop talking to each other and bring me into it then I'm blaming you." he said pointing at me his smile disappearing. I grinned and turned around and began running toward the pitch. "Last one there is the rotten egg!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Hey! No fair you had a headstart!" he shouted back running to catch up.

* * *

**Point of View: Harry Potter**

About half an hour later everyone who was trying out was there. I split everyone in groups. First I had the chasers split into two groups. Ginny, Katie and Demelza in one group and one fourth year named Amy, a fifth year named Jacob and another fifth year named Zack in the other group. I had Ron and Cormac, the only two people trying out for keeper, up in the goal posts. Ginny and her group had to shoot at Cormac while the other group shot at Ron.

So far both keepers were doing great. That was until Cormac missed a goal from Ginny and it zoomed right past him and into the hoop. I blew my whistle and everyone flew down. "I demand a rematch!" shouted Cormac.

"Sorry. No rematch. Ron saved 5 goals and you saved only 4. He's in. You're out. Simple as that." I said. Cormac looked like he was about to blow up. "He cheated!" he yelled. "Did not!" said Ron.

"No Cormac. He didn't. Ron won fair and square. Now leave!" I shouted.

"I'll get you back for this Potter! You too, Weasley!" he said before leaving the pitch. I sighed and turned back to the chasers.

"Alright chasers. I'm going to put you all in a drill. You're going to have to try make a goal pass Ron while the beaters shoot Bludgers at you. Anyone who doesn't wish to continue with this drill. Leave now." I said. Nobody moved.

"Alright then. Chasers get up in the air. There are no groups. Everyone for themselves. Understood?" I asked. The chasers nodded. "Good. Ron get up to the hoops. Beaters up!"

Everyone did as I said. There was only two beaters trying out so I didn't have to worry about that.

Now the chasers were a different story. All six of them were good. Katie of course was an excellent flier just like Ginny however Demelza was good at passing the quaffle and shooting goals though she wasn't as fast as Katie and Ginny. That however could be fixed with practice. Zack was a horrible flier and I knew that even if he practiced all day and all night he wouldn't get any better so I scratched his name off the list. Amy flied ok but sucked at throwing. So she was also out. I scratched her name off too. Jacob was an excellent flier and threw as good as Ginny or Katie but as I noticed from last drill he couldn't work as a team. That was going to be a problem. So I scratched his name off too.

After about 20 minutes of watching them play I blew my whistle. Ginny had made 17 goals. Katie made 19. Demelza amde 10. Jacob made 8. Zack 0. And Amy made 0 aswell.

When they landed I made the new announcement. "The new chasers are Ginny, Katie and Demelza. Amy you are going to be a reserve. Zack and Jacob I'm sorry but you guys are out." I said.

"But aren't you going to need more reserves?" asked Jacob. I shook my head. "With one I think it's enough. I trust my chasers are smart enough not to get detention or get hurt." I said looking at all my chasers as they nodded.

"Ok then. Everyone who isn't a reserve or a part of the team off the pitch!" I shouted.

"Wait, practice isn't over?" asked Demelza. Everyone laughed. "It is I just wanted to talk about a few things. Like I said I trust all of you not to get hurt or get detention. I know I can't stop anyone of you from getting in trouble because well we're Gryffindors but I do trust you to at least try and not get caught. Next practice is Tuesday at 4pm. I expect everyone to be here. Even the reserves."

"Why the reserves?" asked Amy the chaser reserve.

"So just in case something happens to one of the original players the reserve is prepared to fill them in, alright?" everyone nodded. "Dismissed." Everyone grabbed their broom and started leaving.

"Hey, Gin. Do you mind helping me put the equipment away?" I asked. She nodded and went to retrieve the quaffle as I put away the Bludger and the Beater bats. Once everthing was put way Ginny helped me pick up the trunk that held the balls and together we carried it to Madam Hooches office.

"You were great today" I said. She smiled. "I try" she responded cheekily causing me to chuckle.

"So, you have plans for Hogsmeade next weekend?" I asked trying to sound casually. Fail.

"Nope. Why?" she said. "What about Dean?" I asked.

She sighed. "He got detention with Snape for being late for class." she said. "Ahh." I said.

"Well, if you don't have anybody to go with we can go together. As friends I mean." I said fidgeting. "What about Ron and Hermione?" she asked. "Thanks to you Hermione has a date" I laughed as she glared at me playfully. "And Ron has a date with Lavender."

Ginny grimaced. "Eww" she said. I laughed. "So how about it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" she said grinning. I grinned back. "Brilliant. I'm looking forward to it."

"You know what tomorrow is?" she asked. "Uhh.. Sunday?" I asked confused. "No silly" she said laughing. "It's the game between the Harpies and the Falcons!" she said.

"Care to explain?" I asked still confused. She sighed. "Remember the bet? Harpies win you owe me lunch. Falcons win I have to tell the whole Gryffindor house that you're a better quidditch player." she explained as we left the quidditch pitch.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I said smiling also remembering that night. The night of the almost kiss.

"So where are you taking me for lunch?" she asked.

"What? How do you know the Harpies are going to win?" I asked with an amused expression on my face. "Of course they're going to win. They always do. Have you noticed that they haven't lost a game in 3 years!" she said. I shook my head. "I can't say I have." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?"

"Yes we will" she said.

"Hey, Gin?" I whispered. "Yeah?" she said tucking a loose strand of her silky red hair behind her ear. "Last one to make it to the castle is the rotten egg." I said before running off.

* * *

**A/N- Drama with Ron and Hermione. And the Bet. Bet you guys forgot about it. This chapter was a bit longer like I promised and next chapter is going to be even longer. Next chapter Hogsmeade trip. Until then goodbye!**

**xxx ~Carolina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have a little favor I want to ask for you guys. I don't really like the title for this story so if you guys have any ideas please PM me and I will choose which title I like the best. Thank You! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade Trip

Point of View: Ginny Weasley

* * *

The week had past by fast. We practiced very hard nearly all week so that's why I was so excited to take a break and go to Hogsmeade. Fine, I admit this wasn't the real reason I was excited to go to Hogsmeade. I was mainly excited because today was my date with Harry.

It wasn't exactly a date. We were just going out as friends since neither one of us had anyone to go with. Before I left to meet Harry in the Entrance Hall I went up to the boys dormitory to see Dean.

When I walked in I saw Dean sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey." I greeted giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." he said not looking up.

"What time do you have to be in detention?" I asked.

"An hour." he said glancing at his watch.

"Don't be late. You don't want anymore detentions."

He didn't respond just kept reading. "What are you reading anyway?" I asked. He shrugged.

I sighed. "Are you angry? Did I do something?"

He closed the book and put it on his nightstand. "No." he glanced at his wrist-watch again.

"Then why are you being like this?!"

"You should probably get going. Don't want to keep Harry waiting." he said. I couldn't believe this. He was angry because I was going to Hogsmeade with Harry.

"Is that what this is about? Me going to Hogsmeade with Harry?! We're going as friends. Only friends. You don't have to worry about anything." I said as I went over and stood in front of him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said as he kissed my forehead. "I should be going though. Don't want to be late for Snape."

"I'll walk you there." I said grabbing his hand. He smiled at me as we walked out the dormroom.

* * *

After I walked him to detention I walked back to the empty Entrance Hall. The only person there was Harry.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. I'm late it's just I was with Dean." I said. Harry looked up at me and smiled softly.

"It's fine. C'mon." he said. We walked in silence all the way to Hogsmeade.

"Where to first?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. "How about Honey Dukes?"

He nodded and we went to the store. We spent about an hour in there. And I actually enjoyed myself. Usually when I was with Dean he would buy something and drag me out of the store. With Harry I could take my time and have fun. "Hey Gin!" I heard him call me. I walked over to where he was. "Yeah?"

"Ready?" he asked holding a bag of Honey Dukes sweets.

I nodded. "Just let me pay for this quickly." I said pulling out a few galleons. When I looked up ready to pay I saw that Harry had already payed for it.

"Here." he said handing me over the bag.

I stood there looking at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what. Why did you pay for my things?" I asked as we walked out the store.

He shrugged. I opened my mouth to argue but he changed the subject. "So, want to go The Three Broomsticks?" he asked. I glared at him but didn't press the matter any further.

"Sure."

We walked to The Three Broomsticks talking and laughing all the way. When we reached the restaurant we sat down at a table in the corner of the place. "What would you two like to drink?" asked the waitress handing us two menus.

"Two butterbeers." ordered Harry. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"So, see anything you want?" asked Harry as we studied the menu.

"Mmm, I dunno. A sandwich is fine." I said. He nodded and closed the menu. A few minutes later the same waitress came back. "What would you guys like?" she asked.

"Two sandwiches." said Harry.

"What kind?" asked the waitress.

"Ham and cheese?" said Harry looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ham and cheese." he told the waitress.

"Be back in a few minutes." said the waitress.

"I'm paying for the butterbeers." I said as I took a sip of the sweet liquid. Harry shook his head.

"A deal's a deal. Deal was I payed for lunch if the Harpies won. And the Harpies won so ... I pay."

"But you already payed my sweets." I argued.

Harry sighed. "No use arguing with you about it." he said.

I smiled and nodded. I heard him mutter 'stubborn' under his breath. "Damn straight." I said. He laughed. We started talking about Quidditch when the waitress came back with our food. We immediately dug in.

"So, how are you and Dean?" he asked as he swallowed his food.

"Fine." I said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine? Just fine?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I was expecting you to say that you two were amazing. Totally in love!"

"Slow down there." I said. "We're not there yet. I mean we're fine. Happy. I guess." I said.

"You guess?" he asked.

I sighed. "We've been arguing a lot. It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem to be nothing. Come on, Gin. You can talk to me you know?" he said softly.

I smiled at him. "I know. But there really isn't much to talk about. It's fine. Honestly." I said. He nodded and went back to eating his food.

When we finished eating Harry payed and we left. "Where to now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just walk around I guess."

"Here, I have an idea." I said grinning.

"Uh-oh. That's never good." he joked. I smacked his arm and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." I said pulling him away from everyone. I took him behind the stores where there was a small forest. I started pulling him towards it but he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked turning around and letting go of his hand.

"Is it safe?" he asked eyeing the trees. I nodded. "Of course it is. I wouldn't be taking you here if it wasn't."

He still seemed unsure so I went over to him and grabbed his hand again. "It's safe." I whispered. He stared into my eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat. He sighed softly and nodded. "Alright." he whispered.

I smiled and led him into the forest. We were walking in silence for a few minutes when Harry spoke. "Is this the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

I shook my head. "This is just a small forest. There's no dangerous magical creatures here. Just a quiet, empty forest."

"So this is where you wanted to take me?"

I chuckled. "No. We're not there yet. Be patient."

"Says the most impatient person I've ever met. And where exactly is _there_?" he asked.

"Here," I said as we reached a meadow. I turned around.

"You like?" I asked grinning. He simply nodded with an amused expression on his handsome face as he took it all in.

"This is amazing. How come I have never seen this place?" he asked.

"Because this isn't on Hogwarts grounds. This means that it doesn't appear on your little map," I said as I laid down on the grass.

"Will we be in trouble if we get caught here?" he asked as he laid down next to me. I nodded.

"Probably."

"Chocolate?" he asked as he took out a box of different chocolates he had bought in Honeydukes.

"Sure," I said as I reached out and grabbed a carmel filled chocolate. "This is delicious!" I said.

I heard Harry laugh. "Yeah, it is," he said. I rolled over so that I was on my side facing toward him and reached in the box for another chocolate. I reached out and place the sweet on Harry's lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Come on. Open up. Don't you trust me?" I said. He smiled and opened his mouth. I fed him the chocolate and he smiled at me. Rolling over so that we were facing each other he grabbed another chocolate.

"Your turn," he said smiling. I took a bite of the tasty sweet he offered me. I closed my eyes as I chewed on the snack, enjoying the taste of it on my tounge. Once I swallowed I opened my eyes to see Harry staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said smiling.

"Ok. Want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

"That game where each person asks 20 questions?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, hence the name 20 questions."

"Whatever. You start."

"Fine, favorite color?" I asked.

"Red, favorite place?"

"Quidditch Place. Favorite book?"

"I don't read. Favorite food?" he asked.

"Don't read? Alright then, I don't know. Everything!" I answered.

He laughed. "Fatty."

"Shut up! If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I asked.

"America I guess. Favorite band?"

"Weird Sisters. Favorite person?"

He thought about it for a minute before answering, "You."

"Me? I'm flattered," I said putting a hand on my heart dramatically.

"Don't make me change my mind, Weasley," he threatened playfully.

"Alright, your turn."

"Life goal?"

"I don't really have one. I'm not like Hermione who has her whole future planned out. For now I'm concentrating on my studies and getting out of Hogwarts. I'm just going to let things happen when they happen."

"Ah. Just going with the flow huh?"

I laughed, "Yes. Ok now, what are you scared of?"

"Death," he responded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alrighty then."

"Favorite subject?"

"Charms and Astronomy. Favorite animal?" I asked.

"Hippogriff."

"Hippogriff?"

"Yes, they're cool," he explained. I laughed.

"Don't laugh at my answers!" he defended.

This however only caused me to laugh even more. "Fine, sorry. Your turn."

He glared at me. "Idol?"

"Don't know. Everyone who died fighting for what they believed in or defending somebody," I responded. "Summer or winter?"

"Summer! Any weaknesses?"

"Eh ... I don't have one. Someone you hate?"

"Snape. He's a git! Which of your brothers is your favorite?"

"Charlie. I don't see much of him but he was always the one to stick up for me when I was little. He always sends one letter every week. Never forgets. But don't tell anybody I said that!"

Harry held his hands up. "Your secret is safe with me."

I smiled, "Good. How many questions have we asked so far?"

"Eight each. I already asked so you're up," he replied.

"Lets' finish the game on our way back to the castle. It's getting late," I said standing up. He stood up as well and we begin walking in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Favorite holiday?" I asked after thinking for a bit.

"Christmas. You get lots of presents," he said smiling cheekily. I giggled.

"Lets' see here. Uh ... what do you like to do when you're bored?"

"When I'm bored ... I read, write or go out and fly around a bit."

"What do you read?" he asked curiously.

"Hermione introduced me to muggle books years ago when I was in my second year. Since then I just fell in love with them. I love the mystery books, drama and romance."

"Romance huh?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now be quiet and ask!"

"It's your turn," he said.

"Oh right, well, out of all the professors, which one is your favorite?"

"I hate all the professors. Though McGonagall isn't that bad. Which do you prefer, cat or dog?"

"Cat, if you had one wish, what would it be?"

He lulled it over for a minute before responding, "Nothing. I don't need to wish for anything. I have it all."

I smiled. "That was really deep, Potter."

He laughed softly, "Whatever. What's something that you'll never admit?"

"Well if I don't want to admit it then why would I tell you?"

"I know. You'll never admit that I'm a better Quidditch player."

"Of course I'll never admit ti because it isn't true."

"You'll never admit that you're head over heels for me," he said winking at me.

_True, _I thought. "You're so full of yourself. My turn to ask ... are you a believer?"

"A believer?" he asked confused.

"Yes, like do you believe in, I don't know, vampires or love at first sight. Things like that," I explained.

"I- I guess it depends. I mean in vampires, I wouldn't think it's impossible because, well, we live in a magical world. Anything is possible. But if it was something else, like lets' say ... doing magic with no wand, I don't believe in that."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"Are you a believer?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am. And don't laugh!"

"I wasn't going to."

We now had reached Hogsmeade and were walking in direction of the castle. "Favorite sweet?" he asked.

"I like all of them, but if I had to choose one I'd choose the chocolate frogs."

"Technically that isn't a sweet but alright."

"Confession?"

"I- uh ..." he stuttered. "No answer."

"You can't do that!"

"You did!" he shot back.

"Fine! Just this time."

"Yeah, yeah. Something that annoys you?"

"When people twist your words and make you look like the bad person It just gets on my nerves!"

"Like Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes like her!" I said glaring. "Anyway, worst subject?"

"Charms," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked. Harry nodded. "Well if you ever need help you can come to me. I great at it. Not to brag or anything," I said chuckling.

"I might just take you up on that offer. Favorite flower?"

"I like Ferns, Forget-me-nots, Irises and the Lily Callaflowers. A fern represents magic, forget-me-nots represents true love, Irises represent Hope, and Lily callaflowers represent beauty," I explained.

"Most girls just like a flower because it's pretty," he said.

"Do I look like most girls?"

"Good point. How do you know what they mean anyway?" he asked.

"Looked it up in a book," I said simply.

"Oh, right. So question?"

"Right, I forgot. Bad habbit?"

"I tend to yell when I'm angry or upset. Someone talks to me and I just snap. Don't know why."

"It's called temper. It's because you keep all that anger bottled up! When I'm angry, I go up to my room, close the door and cast Muffliato that way nobody can hear you. Then I scream and throw things until I got all that anger out. That way you don't explode."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," he said.

I nodded. "It is, believe me. Or sometimes when someone got angry, Mum would make us go outside and de-gnome the garden. So we would take all our anger out on the gnomes when we threw them," I explained.

"I'll have to try that sometime," he laughed.

"I believe it was your turn."

"If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?"

"Travel the world! And meet new places," I said.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Ginny," I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Funny. Hurry and think of a question!"

"Don't rush me!" I warned. "What is your dream job?"

"I want to be an auror, you know help save peoples lives."

"You live for that stuff." I said making him grin.

"I get that a lot. Best friend?"

"Hermione and Isabel. Isabel has been my friend since first year. She's in my year."

"Gryffindor?" he asked. I nodded.

"What's the best gift anybody has given you?"

"My fathers' invisibility cloak. Favorite spell?"

"Bat-bogey hex. Mmm ... what do you look for in a girl?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"You ask crazy questions, Gin. I ... um, I don't know. I look for someones who's pretty, somebody who can make me laugh. A girl who has a good heart, knows how to have fun and someone who understands me. I guess."

"Well, good luck!" I said.

"Yeah. Um ... happiest memory?"

I thought about all my happiest memories, which were a lot, and chose my favorite. "Well, there was this one time when Isabel and I, on her birthday last year, we sneaked out after curfew and went to the kitchens. We ordered a bunch of food and ate until we were full. Then we went outside and flew around for hours and hours. We were laughing so hard that we must have woken up Madam Hooch because she came outside. We were lucky enough to hide before she could see us and then we sneaked back inside. After that, we made it up to the Room of Requirements and walked into a room with a huge Muggle tv, and a sofa. So we watched a bunch of scary movies and a few romance movies while we ate fish and chips. It was very fun! Mostly because it was risky and we had to try and not get caught. We both fell asleep watching a movie and we were late for class the next morning and got detention, but it was worth it," I said smiling a little at the memory.

"Then, when we left for Christmas Break, and when we came back, I couldn't find her. I asked McGonagall where she was and she told me that her parents died in a car crash. They were Muggles, and she and her brother moved to America to live with their aunt. I haven't seen her since."

Harry listened patiently to my story. "I'm sorry," he said softly grabbing my hand and stroking his thumb over it.

"She sends letters every now and then, but ... it's not the same," I said smiling sadly.

"You'll see her again, eventually." said Harry trying to comfort me.

I smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

"Your turn," said Harry.

"Ever gotten drunk?"

He laughed. "No. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I've always wanted to be a writer. When I was 10, Charlie gave me a journal for my birthday and I've always write in it at the end of the day. I even write short stories sometimes. "

"Maybe I can read them someday?"

"I don't really show them to anybody. I just do it because I enjoy it or so I won't get bored."

"Well maybe you can make an exception ... for me?" he asked making puppy dog eyes.

I laughed at his lame attempt. "That doesn't work on me, Harry. Next question ... what do you suck at?"

"Girls," he said as we reached The Entrance Hall.

"Well, you get to ask one more question," I told him.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked smiling.

I grinned. "Yes, I did."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I'm going to see if Dean got back from detention. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione. See how their dates went."

"Bye," I said walking away.

* * *

**A/N- Please, Please review! And remember if any of you have an idea for the title, PM me and I'll choose one.**

**Thanks xx**

~_Carolina_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Break Up

Point of view: Harry Potter

* * *

After Ginny left in the direction of the Common Room, I turned and started walking in a random direction. I know I had said that I was going to look for Ron and Hermione but I wanted to be alone for a while. Today, I had an amazing time with Ginny. I know it wasn't a date but still ...

She's with Dean and there's nothing I can do about it. Plus, Ginny seems happy with Dean. She did mention that they argue a lot. Maybe they will break up. I couldn't believe I was thinking this. It was completely selfish of me.

I kept on walking for a long time before heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. It took me awhile because I kept on walking randomly and I didn't know where I was going but finally I reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password.

When I walked in, I immediately saw Ron and Lavender snogging in front of the fire and Hermione was reading a book while throwing disgusted glances at Ron from her corner of the Common Room.

I went over and pulled up a chair in front of Hermione, blocking her view from Ron.

"Hello, Hermione," I said.

"Harry! Hi. I didn't see you come in," she said.

I laughed. "Yeah, you were too busy looking at those two over there," I said pointing at Ron and Lavender. "If looks could kill, he'd be dead already."

"Ha-ha, funny," she said glaring at me.

I smirked. "So how was your date with Cormac?"

Hermione sighed and hid her face with her hands. "Horrible. He wouldn't stop talking about himself. I couldn't even get a word in. I hate him!"

"You must really love Ron if you're suffering so much just to make him jealous," I stated.

"What? I do not love him! Like? Maybe. But not love!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Enough talk about me. How was your date with Ginny?" she asked.

"It was not a date. We went as friends. She has a boyfriend, Hermione," I told her.

"So you're saying that you don't feel anything when you're around Ginny? No butterflies in your stomach or getting tounge tied? Nothing?"

"Maybe," I whispered not looking at her. I felt her gaze on me and glared at her. "Would you quit staring at me like that? It's creepy. I feel exposed when you stare at me with _that _look."

"What look?"

"You know that look. Where you stare at somebody like you know all their secrets. And you don't stop staring until they admit everything."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, Harry. I know you like her. I'm your best friend. We don't have secrets."

"Yes, fine. I like her. So what? Ginny doesn't like me anymore. And she's with Dean," I said.

At that moment I saw Ginny walk down the girls staircase. Hermione saw me looking at her and smirked. I glared at her and was about to say something when Ginny came up to us.

"Hello guys," she said. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not," said Hermione.

Ginny pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. She grabbed the book that Hermione had been reading when I came over and studied it. "Looks like an interesting book. What's it about?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh, it's about a girl who travels the world and falls in love with a man while she's in France. She doesn't tell him that she's a witch and then he finds out and breaks up with her. Then the whole story just tells how he came to his senses and realized he can't live without her and blah blah blah," explained Hermione.

"I hate romance novels. They're all the same," complained Ginny. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What type of books do you like than?" I asked.

Ginny thought about it for a second before responding. "I like mystery books. I like anything really just not romance."

I nodded. "I didn't know you even read."

"Well, I'm not like Hermione who finishes a book and immediately begins another one." Here Hermione gasped and protested but Ginny kept on going as if she hadn't heard anything. "But I do enjoy to read them in my free time."

I nodded and laughed at Hermione as she glared at Ginny.

"Hey everyone!"

The three of us looked up to see Ron standing there grinning.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Hermione stood up.

"I'll see you at dinner," she said as she left not even glancing at Ron. Ron looked after her and sat down in the seat Hermione had just vacated.

"She still mad?" he asked.

"What do you think?" replied Ginny.

"What did I do wrong? She's mad at me for no bloody reason. I start going out with Lavender and suddenly she doesn't speak to me anymore!"

I shrugged. "You know how girls are mate." I said. At this Ginny smack me upside the head. "Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" I said rubbing my head. She glared at me.

"Hermione isn't stupid, Ron," she said turning back to her brother. "She knows that you're trying to make her jealous!"

"She does?" asked Ron stupidly.

Ginny nodded. "Yes! So she's making you pay by making _you_ jealous."

"I knew it!" he yelled standing up. Everyone in the common room stared at him. He smiled and sat back down.

"So she like me right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He nodded once.

"So what do I do now?"

"What you have to do is break up with Lavender and apologize to Hermione for trying to make her jealous," explained Ginny.

"Tried and _succeeded _on making her jealous," corrected Ron earning him a smack on the head from Ginny. "Ow, I was just joking."

"Now go and break up with Lavender!" ordered Ginny. Ron glared at his sister and left mumbling under his breath.

"I can't believe you smacked me on the head," I said after a minute. Ginny laughed. God, I loved her laugh.

"Aww, is little Pottiekins upset?" she asked.

I glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You're so childish," I said shaking my head playfully. She laughed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving," she said over her shoulder. I stood up and followed her.

* * *

After dinner I went back to the common room with Ron. He had broken up with Lavender before dinner and Lavender wouldn't stop glaring at him. Hermione had seemed rather pleased and even if they weren't speaking she sat down with the both of us at dinner. Ginny was sitting with her friends at the end of the table.

Hermione had gone to the library to get a book for her Ancient Runes homework. When we reached the common room I sat down in my favorite armchair near the fire and took out my books. I began on my Charms essay that was due on Tuesday. Ron was working on Potions.

"Need help with that?"

I looked up to see Ginny standing behind with a smile on her face.

"I ... uh ... sure," I said. She came and squeezed herself next to me.

"What are we working on today?" she asked grabbing the piece of parchment off my lap.

"I have to write a two foot essay on nonverbal spells," I said. She nodded.

"Well, I don't know much about nonverbal spells since I'm not a sixth year but I think I know enough to help you."

She began explaining to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy thinking about how beautiful she was when she explained something. Her hands moved while she talked and her eyes sparkled and I could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked. I snapped out of my trance and nodded.

"Yes, you were saying how nonverbal spells were ... you know ... nonverbal," I finished lamely. Instead of yelling at me like I thought she would, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're so lame, Potter," she chuckled.

"Am not!"

"Whatever, just pay attention this time!"

"I will, I promise."

"Good," she said and she began explaining again. And this time I listened.

About half an hour later I was finished with my essay. "Wow, you sure do know a lot about charms," I said putting away my essay. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks by the way," I added.

"No problem. Just remember that I helped you! So whenever I need help on Potions or DADA I'll come to you," she said.

I smiled. "Of course, Gin."

She yawned. "I'm going to head upstairs."

"Alright. Goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight," she said. Before getting up she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I sat there shocked. I think I sat there for a whole hour before getting up and climbing the stairs to my dorm. When I reached the dormitory, everyone was already there except Ron, who was downstairs finishing his Potions. I changed quickly and climbed into bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard somebody call my name.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um ... there's not ... anything between you and Ginny right? I mean you don't like her, do you?" I heard Dean say. I thought about it for a second. Should I tell him the truth or just lie?

"No. Ginny and I are just friends."

"You sure?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Positive."

"Alright. Sorry for asking, it's just ... I really like her. Really."

"I understand."

"Great. 'Night."

"Night," I said turning off the lights. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

* * *

By the time I woke up everyone was already gone. Even Ron. I got up and took a quick shower. After getting dressed I went down to an empty common room. Empty except for one person. And that person happened to be Ginny.

"Morning Ginny!" I greeted as I sat down next to her.

"Morning. You're up late," she said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised. Even Ron got up before me."

"He left with Hermione about an hour ago. I think he was going to apologize."

"That's good. So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I finished all my homework already. I think I might just spend time with Dean. Haven't spent some time with him for a while."

I nodded and managed to smile even if I felt a little disappointed. I was hoping to hang out with her today.

"I'm going to go to the kitchens and grab something to eat. Coming?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to wait here for Ron and Hermione."

"Suit yourself. Bye," she said getting up. After she left I got up and went to my dorm and took out a dark book from under my pillow. Nobody knew about it. It was my private journal. Journal _not _diary. It was a gift from Remus. At first I was a little hesitant to write in it. It seemed a little too girly, but then I started writing in it and I felt so relieved after I was finished._  
_

All my worries were put away into this little book and it felt good. I took out ink and a quill and began writing. I wrote about Ginny and my new feelings towards this redheaded girl. After I finished, my mind was cleared of all stressful thoughts.

I placed the journal back under my pillow and left headed to The Great Hall to eat whatever remained of breakfast.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day wandering around. Ron and Hermione haven't come back from their walk and Ginny was with Dean. I really missed spending time with her. I know it sounded selfish but I didn't want to share her with anybody else. That sounded wrong. She wasn't a toy. I can't 'share' her with other people.

I sighed. Why does she do this to me?

I somehow ended up back in front of the Fat Lady. After giving her the password I walked in and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. They were holding hands and talking. I walked up to them and sat down on the floor.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione!" I replied matching her tone. She smacked me lightly and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Question is, where have you two been?" I asked with a bit of amusement in my voice.

At this they both blushed and looked away. I raised my eyebrows.

"Um ... well ... we just ... went for a walk," said Hermione quietly.

"And what exactly happened on this walk?" I asked.

"We ... talked," said Ron.

"And?" I pushed.

"And we made up," finished Hermione smiling slightly.

"Thank god! I couldn't stand not being able to be with both of you at the same time."

"Oh, we're so sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to bring you in this mess," said Hermione.

I smiled. "It's fine. So I'm guessing you two are a couple now?" I asked gesturing to their intertwined hands. They blushed again and nodded. I grinned. "Excellent."

At that moment Ginny came in and sat down on the floor a few feet away from me, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared into the fireplace and Hermione, Ron and I glanced at each other.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" asked Hermione slowly.

"No I'm not alright!" snapped Ginny.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dean happened! We were walking down to the kitchens to grab a snack when suddenly you came up in our conversation and he practically _accused _me of cheating on him with you. Not to mention the fact that Peeves was there and heard and is now floating around school calling me a cheater!"

"Oh ... well, Hermione and I are going out," said Ron. Ginny glared at him and then realized what he said and her expression softened.

"Really?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Ginny smiled. "I'm happy for you two. It's about bloody time!"

"Ginny! Language!" scolded Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said before disappearing.

"Well, I'm going up to bed too," said Hermione standing up. Ron stood up too and gave her a quick peck on the lips causing Hermione to blush.

"Goodnight boys!" she said.

"'Night 'Mione!" we called back.

After a few minutes of silence Ron also stood up. "I'm heading up. You coming?"

"In a minute," I replied. He nodded and then left. I sat there and thought about Ginny and Dean. They seemed to be arguing a lot. I just didn't understand why Ginny didn't just break up with him.

I was about to get up when I noticed a small dark purple book laying on the floor a few feet away from me. I grabbed it and studied it. It was small but kinda heavy. Near the bottom right hand corner it had the initials G.W written on it.

G.W? G.W? It probably belonged to Ginny. I opened it up to the first page where there was a small note written in neat handwriting. It read ..

_Dear Gin-Gin,_

_ I know you're probably fuming right now because of the nickname and I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Now I know you're wondering why on earth I would give you a journal for your birthday after the whole Tom Riddle incident. The reason is, that even though I know you feel ashamed about it and you have trouble trusting people because of it, you shouldn't run away every time you see a journal or a diary. I also want to remind you that it wasn't your fault. Tom Riddle was an evil man. He was the one who made you do those nasty things. You couldn't do anything about it, so stop beating yourself up. Now this journal (journal not diary) is a normal journal. It has no dark magic in it or any magic whatsoever. And, if it makes you feel any better, I purchased it in Muggle London. Being a thirteen year-old teenager is tough. Especially with a war going on. So if you ever feel stressed or worried and don't have anybody to go to, you can write in this book. To help keep your thoughts in control and to help relieve your mind from all the stress. I understand if you hate me right now. But, to make you feel better, I'll gladly sit right next to you and hold your hand while you write your first few entries to prove to you that it doesn't have any kind of magic in it. Good or bad. Now please don't throw it away. I want you to get over your fear, Gin. You see how Harry says Voldemort's name? He doesn't say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry uses the name Voldemort because he wants to show Voldemort that he doesn't fear him. If Harry or even Dumbledore didn't call Voldemort that way, then that would give Voldemort the satisfaction. Don't give Tom the satisfaction, Ginny. Show him that he doesn't control you anymore. Show him that you're not affected by the Chamber memories anymore. Show him that you're capable enough to write in a journal and not flinch or wince or even think about your first year. I know you can do it. You're strong little sis. Don't ever doubt that. And remember that you're not a murderer. You don't hurt people. It wasn't your fault. Tom made you do those things. I hope you take my advice and write in the journal. Owl me back. And if you decide not to write in it, and that it's too soon, I understand. I love you my little spitfire. Be good. Goodbye xx_

_From your dear older brother who loves you very much,_

_ Bill._

After reading the letter, I was shocked. I didn't know the Chamber and the diary effected Ginny so much. It also shocked me the things Bill wrote. Bill didn't seem to be a very sentimental guy. I wondered if I should keep reading. I shook my head. No. This was private. I closed the book shut and stood up. I walked up to my dorm and changed into pajamas. I slipped Ginny's journal under my pillow with my journal and blew the candle out. I took my glasses off and placed them on the night table. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! Hope you're not too angry with me. Enjoy this chapter. Next will be up by Sunday. Byee**_  
_

~_Carolina xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Next chapter! Up by Sunday like I promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Journals**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

When I woke up the next day I decided to write in my journal that Bill had given me for my birthday a few years ago. I reached into my backpack to get the journal but it wasn't there. I started to panic. I dumped everything from my backpack onto my bed. It wasn't there. After searching everywhere. In my nightstand, in my trunk, under my bed, I had to face it. My journal was lost.

Someone had probably already found it and was laughing at me while he or she read it. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked my roommate, Elena coming out of the toilet.

"Nothing. You haven't, by any chance seen my journal have you?"

She shook her head. "No sorry. I'll keep an eye out for it though."

"Thanks."

"You should probably get ready. Classes start in a hour. We're already late forforma breakfast," she said. I nodded and grabbed muy uniform before heading for the shower. When I got out I quickly stuffed my things back into my backpack and ran out the dorm.

Everybody was gone by then so I left the common room. I would have to skip breakfast if I wanted to make my first class. I wasn't able to concentrate in any of my classes. I kept on waiting for somebody to make a comment about something they read in my journal.

Luckily, nobody did.

* * *

After classes I was sitting in the common room reading a book on Charms that Professor Flitwick assigned us when Harry came in.

"Hey, Ginny!" he greeted.

I looked up from my book and smiled. "Hello."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" he asked.

Confused, I looked around the common room and noticed it was empty.

"Oh um sure," I said standing up.

"Wait. I have something for you," he said stopping me. I waited while he searched in his bag for something.

_Why would he want to give me something?_ I thought.

Finally, he pulled out ... my journal! "My journal!" I shouted grabbing my journal from his hands.

"Oh yeah. I found it on the floor the other day. I guessed it was yours by the initials," he said.

"You didn't read it, did you?" I asked nervously.

Harry shook his head. "No. Well, just the note Bill left inside. But I didn't read anything else. I swear."

I nodded once. "Well ... thanks. For not reading it. It's kind of private."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," said Harry.

"You have a journal?" I asked holding the small book to my chest.

He nodded. "Remus gave it to me. Said it would help to clear my head. He noticed that I had ... issues with trusting people and talking to them. So he gave me a journal. Said if I didn't want to talk to anyone about my feelings, I could write in the journal. It actually helps."

"Yes. It does," I agreed.

"I didn't know the chamber effected you so much."

I didn't respond for a few minutes. When I did, I spoke so quietly he had to get closer to hear. "I trusted him. Told him everything. And he used me. Made me do horrible things. Tom, my only friend, betrayed me. I was stupid. I couldn't see that he was evil. I was blind. When I realized that he possesed me, I couldn't ... I didn't want to believe it."

By now I had tears running down my face. I closed my eyes begging myself to stop crying. I felt two muscular arms wrap around me in a hug. I continued to sob while Harry held me. "Shh, it's okay. He's gone. Dumbledore made sure of that in my third year remember."

I nodded and pulled away from him. I quickly wiped away the tears. "Thank you," I said. Harry smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're my friend. Friends do this for one another," he replied.

But I don't want to be just your friend, I thought.

I nodded. "Let's go to dinner."

He smiled. "Let's."

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I lay in bed thinking about today. When I returned Ginny's journal she had opened up to me about the chamber. Never had she opened up to me like she did today. I liked the fact that she trusted me so much with her darkest secrets.

Not only that but she and Dean had broken up after dinner. Had a huge argument or something according to Hermione. I smiled. I know it's probably selfish but I couldn't help but feel happy that they had finally broken up. Now I can be with Ginny and not worry about Dean coming in between.

Now, I just had to find the courage to ask her out. Though I would have to wait a while for things between her and Dean to calm down.

I yawned and took off my glasses, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

After classes I was walking to the common room when I turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the person said.

"Ginny!"

She looked up and smiled. "Harry. I didn't see you, sorry."

"It's fine. How are you? Hermione told me about ... you and Dean. I'm sorry."

"Yeah the whole school already found out about that. It's fine. We were going to break up eventually."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?" I asked curiously.

"You," she said bluntly.

"Oh?"

"Dean was jealous. Thought there was something going on between me and you. I broke up with him when he started insulting you. Said some pretty nasty things."

"I ... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you broke up with him because of me," I said. I know I wanted them to break up, but I still felt guilty.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not your fault. He was being a git. Don't worry about it."

I smiled and she smiled back. Slowly I started leaning in. When she noticed what I was doing her eyes grew wide. Our lips touched. At first she was a bit hesitant but then she was kissing me back. And it felt wonderful. A couple of minutes passed and she pulled away.

"Harry ... no this isn't right," she whispered.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"Because. I've liked you ever since I met you. And as much as it hurts me to say this. I'm not going to be _that _girl. The girl who has been in love with a guy her whole life and when he finally decides to look at her and give her a chance, she throws herself at him. You had your chance. You knew that I liked you ... but you never gave me a single chance, did you? Now just because you came to your senses and realized that you will never find someone who loves you like I do, doesn't mean that I'm going to come running into your arms. It's too late."

By now we both had tears in our eyes. But she wasn't finished yet. "We talked, Harry. And it was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in."

"I'm willing to take a risk," I said softly.

"I'm not." And with that she was gone. I couldn't stop the tears. I turned around and began walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement. I walked in and sat down, letting the tears fall.

I stayed there for a long time before finally getting up and leaving. I slowly walked back to the common room my eyes red from crying. What happened? Was she right?

Well, she was a little right, but still! How could she just give up and not even try to see if the relationship would work. As much as I wanted to hate her for breaking my heart I couldn't. I could see where she was coming from. I understood. But that didn't stop the pain I felt in my heart. It still hurt.

Thankfully, when I arrived, the common room was empty. Everyone was probably at dinner. I walked up to the sixth years dorm room and laid down in my four-poster bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I drew the curtain around my bed and continued to cry.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V**

After I left Harry standing alone in the hall, I ran to my dorm. When I made it, I threw myself on my bed and took out my journal. Why did I do that? As much as it hurt to do that, it was right. He knew perfectly well that I liked him. Six years! He had six years! Now he was too late. I still love him, but I gave up.

I opened my journal and, with my eyes filled with tears decided what I was going to write. But then ... I realized something. I closed the journal shut and stood up.

I went down the stairs, two at a time. When I reached the common room I turned and began climbing the stairs to the boys dormitory. Once I reached the top I searched for the 6th year dorm rooms which was all the way down the hall. I hesitated before turning the doorknob and walking in.

It was empty. They were probably down at dinner. I was about to turn around and leave when I noticed one bed had the curtain drawn all around. Slowly I walked over to that bed and opened the curtain. There he was sitting there. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What ... what are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

I took a deep breath and began speaking, "I went to my dorm tonight planning to write in my diary, which I've done every day since Bill had gave me one when I was 13. It's where I get everything out and it all goes in this one little book, which I keep on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. Then I realized I would only be writing things I should probably be telling you," I said.

He stared at me and nodded once. "What would you write?" he asked.

I swallowed. "I would write, _Dear Diary, Today I convinced myself that it's okay to give up. Stick with the status quo, now just isn't the time. _But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses and the truth is, I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for one minute, the world's going to come crashing down and I don't know if I'll be able to survive that."

He remained silent for what felt like a life time. "Do you want to know what I would write? _I fell in love with this girl. We talked and it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in. _Well, this is reality, right here," and he kissed me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up really happy. I got up earlier then usual and got ready for breakfast. When I got out of the loo, Elena and the others were just getting up.

"What's with the smile, Ginny?" asked Elena.

"Nothing," I said trying to wipe the smile off my face. "I'm going down to breakfast. See you in Potions!" I yelled grabbing my bag and sprinting down the stairs.

When I walked into The Great Hall, I immediately searched for Harry and saw him sitting with Ron and Hermione. I was about to head their way when Luna stopped me.

"Hello, Ginny!"

I smiled warmly. "Hey, Luna! How are you?"

"Very good. Thanks for asking. I see you are pretty happy this morning."

"I ... um, yeah? I just ... I don't know," I said nervously.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Your secret is safe with me," she whispered. "Goodbye!"

I smiled. Luna could be odd sometimes. I continued walking towards Harry and he looked up and saw me coming. He smiled and winked. I grinned.

"Good Morning!" I greeted sitting down next to Harry.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Good morning, Ginny. Where were you at dinner?"

"Uh ... I was in my dorm," I said. "Wasn't hungry."

"Is it because of Dean?" she asked.

"What?! No. I'm over that."

"That's good. I'm telling you, Gin. He wasn't right for you," said Ron with his mouth full.

"Nobody is ever right for me with you."

Ron thought about it for a minute before nodding. "True," he said going back to his breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Harry who hadn't said a word. "How are you, Harry?" I asked.

He smiled. "Excellent. You?"

"Brilliant. So ... at what time is Quidditch Tryouts?"

"After lunch. I want to practice some new flying drills. I think it would help for our game against Hufflepuff."

"Can't wait. I'm going to go now. I have Potions. Don't want to be late," I said standing up. I gave Harry a look telling him to follow me. He nodded once.

"But it's early. We still have time for classes to start," said Hermione.

"I ... uh ... want to be early. Don't want to start the day with detention," I lied before leaving.

I glanced back and saw Harry say something to Ron and Hermione before standing up. I smiled and turned the corner and waited for Harry. A few seconds later, Harry turned the corner and grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Not here," I said as I pulled him into a broom cupboard. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"A broom cupboard?" he asked.

I responded by kissing him. After a few minutes of kissing we broke apart and leaned our foreheads together. Harry smiled and kissed my nose. "So when are we going to tell everybody?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I want to wait a while for things with Dean to calm down."

He nodded and hugged me. "Okay. I understand."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. We stood there for a few minutes before I pulled away. "We should be getting to class." He groaned and hugged me again and laid his head on my shoulder. I laughed. "Stop being so childish."

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"You know as well as I do that we can't."

He sighed and pulled away. "Fine. But you owe me one," he said pointing a finger at me.

I kissed him softly. "Am I forgiven?" I asked cheekily.

"Not yet," he said.

I leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the last one. "Now?" I asked.

He put on a face like he was thinking very hard before responding. "Nope."

I chuckled and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss. When we broke apart we were both trying to catch our breath. "Now?"

Harry kissed my cheek. "I think that did it."

I laughed. "Alright, Romeo. Let's get to class."

"Wait, one more," he said before giving me another kiss. "Okay, now we can go."

I laughed and carefully opened the door to make sure nobody was there. When I was sure nobody was there, I opened the door and sneaked out, Harry following closely behind.

"I'll see you at Quidditch Practice alright?" he said giving me a goodbye kiss.

I smiled. "Okay, bye."

"Bye, love you."

I turned around and began walking towards the dungeons and he walked the other way. When I made it to Potions mostly everyone was already there.

"Where were you, Ginny?" asked Elena. "I saw you walk out of The Great Hall early and I thought you were coming to Potions class. But I got here and you weren't here."

"I had a little mishap with Peeves. No big deal," I lied. It seems like I was doing a lot of lying today. The look on Elena's face told me she didn't believe me, but she shut up.

Snape came in and shut the door with a loud _bang!_ Everyone, me included, jumped in our seats. "Today, we will be working on the Draught of Peace potions. Has anybody heard of it?" he asked. I caught Elena's eye and we both rolled our eyes.

"No? The Draught of Peace potion is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. Its ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. It should be a turquoise blue when finished and simmered before being drunk. It is ironically a difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep — and possibly irreversible — sleep. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch seem to be endless, everything from green sparks, dark grey steam, a sulfurous odor, a cement-like consistency, to a dangerous instability that will cause it to explode and set one's robes alight. Now ... the ingredients are in that closet over there. What are you sitting around for?! BEGIN!" he bellowed.

Everyone stood up and scurried around. I sat looking at the instructions in my potions book but all I could think about was one thing.

He said he loved me!

* * *

~_Carolina xx_**  
**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello everyone! I'm going to put a short pause to this story for a while. I'm sorry but I already have another story that I'm working on and it's hard to juggle between two stories and school and everything. The next chapter will be up when I'm finished (or almost finished) with my story, After All This Time. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it means a lot. I'll try to hurry with my other story so I can began to post more chapter for this one. I also wanted to ask you guys a favor. I've already asked this many times but so far only one person has responded me. I don't really like the title for this story so I want to change it. I can't come up with anything so I hope that anybody who has read this Fanfic can help me. Again I'm sorry! I hope you guys don't hate me. Thanks again to those who reviewed and read my FF. I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Goodbye,**

**Carolina xxx**

**P.S- If you guys want to keep reading some of my stories, I have another one called After All This Time that hopefully you will enjoy. Check it out! **


End file.
